


A Lively Night In Winter

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: These last few months have been amazing. You would have never thought that you and Emeritus The Second would be in a relationship, but here you are. He was the one that asked you out, to your surprise. You’ve been on a few dates with him, and just recently, you had sex with him. He pushed you against the wall, kissing you passionately while his hands started to unbutton your shirt and roam your body.





	A Lively Night In Winter

You listen to the comforting sound of the fire crackling, as not only is it comforting because of the soothe popping, but it is also your one source of heat in your room right now. You heard that the furnace stopped working early this morning by one of the ghouls and that they’re trying their best to fix it. You have no doubts in the ghoul's word, but right now it’s the dead of winter and it is _freezing_ cold. You sit down in front of your fireplace and wrap yourself up in a blanket, then watch the flames. It’s lucky that you even have a fireplace in your room, as most people don’t. Closing your eyes, you start drifting off.

These last few months have been amazing. You would have never thought that you and Emeritus The Second would be in a relationship, but here you are. He was the one that asked you out, to your surprise. You’ve been on a few dates with him, and just recently, you had sex with him. He pushed you against the wall, kissing you passionately while his hands started to unbutton your shirt and roam your body.

You open your eyes and bite your lip. The memory is still wonderfully vivid in your mind, but you hungrily wanted more of him. More of his touch, more of his body, more of his attention. You not only lust for him, but you truly do love him dearly. He seemed to be the most intimidating person in the world when you first met him, and rightfully so, but you can tell he genuinely cares for you. He just shows his love in different ways than you’re used to. The thought brings a smile to your face as you continue to look into the fire.

There’s a sudden knock on the door. Hesitantly, you answer, “Come in!”

The door swings open and you’re greeted with the face of Papa Emeritus The Second all bundled up in winter clothes. “Oh, thank the infernal Lord. You have a fireplace.” He shuts the door behind him as he enters and you stand up to greet him.

“Your heating not working either?”

“No, it’s not. A repairman should be coming within the hour to fix it though,” he says and takes off his shoes. The sight of him all buried in clothes is, to be honest, pretty cute, but still, even in the dead of winter, he still wears his leather gloves.

“You came over just in hopes of me having a fire going?”

“I knew you were smart enough to have it going in a time like this, so yes.”

You give a small chuckle and shrug your shoulders, although slightly disappointed that he didn’t come over to talk to you, you can cling to the hope he just didn’t want to say it. He starts undressing the multiple layers he has on, so you walk over to him and take off his scarf for him. “May I help you?”

He nods and you continue on your merry way undressing him yourself. You can hear his soft breathing as you take off his jacket, and it’s a comforting sound. Being a little cheeky, you start unbuttoning his shirt too, but he takes his chance to snake an arm around your back and pull you close.

“How sneaky of you,” Papa comments, looking you dead in the eye and you feel your face flush. “Tell me what you want,” he speaks in a soft, husky tone and makes your heart beat quicken noticeably. Before you can choke out an answer, he continues, “Tell me, do you want me to fuck you right here?”

You swallow a lump in your throat, slightly taken back with how straightforward he is, but hey, you sure as hell don’t mind. You nod, making eye contact with him. Emeritus The Second swiftly pushes you up against a wall, one hand of his on your chest and one on the wall. “ _I want to hear you beg for me.”_

You quickly answer his demands, “I-I want you to fuck me, Papa. I want you to fuck me until I’m a sobbing mess.” While you speak, he spends no time taking off your shirt.

“You’re such a cute little whore when you speak like that,” he whispers in your ear. “Don’t stop.” He then pulls your shirt over your head and tosses it over his shoulder. You really can feel the chill of the room now and not to mention you also notice that your nipples are hard from the cold temperature. He leans back, taking in just how wonderful you are, and he noticeably lingers his gaze around your chest.

He starts to kiss and bite at your neck. There’s a sharp pain after a bite, but he licks so graciously over it that you desperately want more. You feel a small pressure in your groin start to build the longer he continues and you moan, not holding back anything at all. He’s already been able to make you melt and it feels as if it’s not even been a minute. “Please, Papa, I’ve been good. I’ve been so good,” you whine.

Papa leans back, a gloved hand of his going from your stomach to your nipple, his thumb stroking it slowly and maintaining eye contact with you as he does so. “You’ll have to prove it to me, slut.” You nod quickly in response, the feeling of the leather glove on something so sensitive is so foreign to you that it makes you squirm.

“Undress yourself,” he commands and steps away from you, leaving you to ache for his touch.

You take off your pants as seductively as you can manage in the messy state your in. Teasingly, you rub a finger over your clit through your panties, then slide them down over your thighs. You feel goosebumps over your arm from the cold and the unbreakable stare coming from your loving voyeur, Papa.

“Get on the bed.”

You follow his orders, the old bed creaking slightly.

“On your arms and knees.”

Again, you follow his instructions and you kneel down, facing towards the wall. You hear footsteps drawing near, then a weight on the bed behind you. His gloved hand slides up from your thigh to your ass, then spanks you, leaving a loud slap echoing in the room and a sting on your posterior. You bite your lip and he strikes you again, even harder this time and you gasp in surprise. He massages where he hit you and you feel his other hand gliding over your back.

You lean your face into the numerous pillows you have, your ass becoming even more of a focal point than it already was before. He leans down over you, a hand supporting himself on the bed and the other hand traveling achingly slow up your thigh. He whispers in your ear, “If you be good… I’ll let you cum. Is that clear?”

“Y-Yes, Papa.”

“ _Good._ ”

His gloved finger rubs slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly over your clit, stroking it, caressing it. You bite your lip and your knuckles turn white from clutching the blankets so hard. You can feel his erection pressing up against your ass as he humps and fingers you. “ _Please,_ I want m-more.” You moan, your voice being muffled slightly as your pressed up against your pillows.

The finger stops massaging you. “Of course, you horny little  _slut_.” He leans back and spanks you again, the stinging sensation mixed with pleasure making you moan into the sheets. “Lay on your back. I want to see your face.”

“Yes, o-of course.” You slowly flip over, your body feeling like jello from all the pleasure.    
  
Papa’s still completely dressed despite his pants being unzipped and his hard-on is a lovely sight to see. Quickly, you feel two fingers dig deep inside you then starts pumping into you with a fast rhythm. The gloves make his fingers feel so foreign and different that it’s such a distinct sensation that you can’t describe. The room feels so much hotter than it did ever before. He effortlessly slips in a third finger, but you’re so eager for  _more._ More of _him._

“Please, Papa. I… I-I want more,” you say breathlessly, making eye contact with Papa. He pulls out his fingers and your body is screaming for friction.

“What did I say earlier, my dear?”

“I got to b-be… I got to be good,” you stutter out.

“Suck me off and I’ll reward you. Is that clear, my little whore?”

You nod and get onto your knees, your hands already eagerly pulling down his pants and boxers. You lick from the base of his cock to his tip and your heart beats faster when you hear him stifle a moan. You then put his hard cock into your mouth and start bobbing your head, trying to get _all_ of him without gagging. Your hands press and squeeze at his thighs as you blow him. A hand of his grabs and pulls at your hair, not only that, but he continues to muffle his moans that you want so desperately to hear. You never get to hear him like this and it makes it even more frustrating that he’s holding back his beautiful sounds from you. It’s a rare moment whenever he’s not in control.

You continue your motions, trying to get your mouth to the base of his cock without gagging as you do. As you go down, he bucks into your mouth and you quickly go up in reaction so you don’t choke on his dick. You look up at him and he’s staring at you with great lust in his eyes. Again, Papa bucks hard into your mouth and you finally do gag and pull away, coughing and clearing your throat. You waste no time recovering and continue sucking him off and that seems to catch him off guard as you hear a quiet groan. His grip on your hair tightens even more and his hand is pushing you down onto his cock while you bob up and down.

“Mmh,” is the only sound he makes as he cums into your mouth and you make sure to swallow _all_ of it. You pull away and wipe your mouth of his cum mixed with your spit. Quickly, though, he wastes no time pushing you back against the bed and starts roughly kissing you. As you both deepen in the kiss, he intertwines his hand with yours. You relax into the bed and let him take over once again. Papa breaks the kiss and looks you in the eye, his free hand stroking your cheek.

“Beautiful…” Papa whispers then pecks you on the forehead before he leans back and sinks down to your groin. You feel his tongue rub against your clit and you tighten your grip around his hand. He continues and you feel his fingers tease your pussy before sinking deep into you and starting off on a rhythm again.

Your mind is racing and you shut your eyes. You’re talking, but it’s just complete gibberish. With all this pleasure, you can’t even form proper sentences. You feel four fingers dig into you and you arch your back, already wanting release of the sexual pressure. Your mind and mouth fixes on one thing and that’s calling out his name, as it’s the only thing you can manage to say right now.

You feel the heat of his mouth, hand, and fingers leave and you open your eyes to see him leaning down and fishing for his jacket off of the floor. The managed to grab it and pulls out his wallet, retrieving a condom and your mind starts to melt in excitement just by seeing the small packet.

“Do you have lube, my dear?”

You nod and try to motion to your bedside table. Thank the infernal lord that he figures out your unintelligent movements and grabs out the bottle from the drawer. He places the bottle next to him then unwraps the package for the condom, which he rolls on with some lube. Papa holds onto your hand again and thrusts into you, the both of you a sweaty, hot mess despite the chill of the room. You both tightly hold each other’s hand. You feel tears come to your eyes as he continues, the pleasure unimaginable, indescribable. For a moment, he slows down his pace.

“Do you… want me to continue…?” he asks.

“Yes!!” You shout. If anyone hasn’t heard you two already, they probably have now, but you don’t _care._ He picks up his pace again and each one is deep and hit every right button that you can’t possibly handle this for very long.

Papa notices and pulls out.

“You’re being such a lovely whore,” he says and gives a quick kiss on your neck. He sits up, his dick noticeably hard again. “Sit on my lap.”

You sit up and make sure you sit on his dick, desperately wanting friction again. He allows it, thank god, and wraps his arms around your back as you thrust yourself on his dick. You burrow your face into the side of his neck and pant like some dog. You finally, finally climax. He works you through it, one hand petting your head and the other rubbing your back as you get off the high. You get off of him and immediately collapse back on the bed, still panting. He takes off the condom and tosses it into the trash. You notice he’s still hard. He must have pushed back the pain from his refractory period earlier…

He wraps his gloved hand around his cock and starts jerking himself off. He looks you in the eye as he does so. Bucking into his own palm, he cums. He breathes hard, and relaxes, then looks at his cum covered gloved. He swears something under his breath that you can’t quite hear as he takes off the glove and turns it inside out. You get under the covers and lift up the blankets for him to get under as well. He takes your wordless invitation and wraps his arms around you, one of them petting softly at your head.

“You’re absolutely amazing,” he says breathlessly.

“I can say the same for you, Papa.”

“I didn’t hurt you at all during that, right?” You shake your head and he sighs in relief. “I could always go more rough with you next time if you so please.”

_Next time._

You smile and nuzzle close against his chest. “Hell yes.”

“Lovely.” He sighs and gives you a soft squeeze. “I’m very glad to have met you.”

“I’m happy to have met you, too, Papa.”

He continues running his fingers through your hair and you relax into the touch. The room doesn’t feel cold at all with the two of you wrapped around each other under the blankets.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for my friend, kazoo! 
> 
> If you want to talk/message me you can on my Tumblr! You can talk to me @angrymintleaf or @angrymintghost!


End file.
